1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device and a vehicle mounted with the device for executing a deceleration function of being automatically decelerated according to a driver's accelerator operation state, and particularly, to a vehicle control device and a vehicle mounted with the device, capable of reproducing the feeling of a regenerative brake of a battery vehicle, or a hydrostatic transmission vehicle.
2 Description of the Related Art
Generally, a service brake which generates a braking force by the brake operation of a driver, and performs deceleration, stop, etc. during traveling of a vehicle, and a parking brake (parking brake) which mainly maintains the stopped state of the vehicle exist as a braking device mounted on the vehicle. Additionally, if the rotational frequency by the force transmitted from a wheel exceeds an idling rotational frequency during traveling of a vehicle, there is an engine brake which the difference therebetween becomes resistance, and acts as a braking force.
Moreover, as deceleration means during traveling, there is means (for example, braking means using oil pressure or air pressure) which gives deceleration in the case of a predetermined operational state irrespective of driver's brake operation, in addition to the aforementioned engine brake.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-95222 discloses a deceleration addition device in which whether an accelerator is in any region of three accelerator stepped-on or returned states of a deceleration region, an inertia traveling region, an acceleration traveling region is detected by a stroke sensor which detects a stepped-on state or a returned state of an accelerator, and if a deceleration addition controller has determined that the accelerator is in the deceleration region on the basis of the output of an accelerator stroke detecting sensor, a braking force is added to a main brake system via a braking force control device.
Additionally, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-219831) discloses a deceleration control device for a vehicle adapted to perform the control of adding deceleration if the accelerator is return-operated in a region where the accelerator opening is able to minimize the output of a driving source of the vehicle.
However, when the vehicle is decelerated until it is stopped by the deceleration control during traveling, since the vehicle stops in a state where an operator does not perform brake operation, there is a possibility that an operator's operation feeling may be spoiled.
Additionally, for example, if a vehicle is shared by a plurality of operators, the types of vehicles they have become accustomed to driving differ according to the operators. Thus, a proper driving feeling may not be obtained merely by giving a constant braking force.